Zhang Hui Xin
}} is the retired matriarch of LinFamily and legal wife of QingLong, she accepted MingZhu into her family while coming from an ordinary background. She once deemed JiaYun unsuitable for ZhiMing but regarded her as the best daughter-in-law and as a compensation for TianDing, she accepted YanXi despite her past atrocities. She decides to seek out her own peace and practiced meditation while accompanied by AhMei while returning during important occasions. Personality Since her youthful days, HuiXin devoted herself to contributing towards the well-being of LinFamily and through gaining recognition from AhMei, she sees herself under deepened guidance from her mother-in-law. Due to her ordinary background, HuiXin has extremely high expectations regarding her daughter-in-law but with persuasion from AhMei and JiaYun, she becomes optimistic about accepting the latter into the family. While deeply scarred with the unfaithfulness of QingLong in their marriage, HuiXin developed the tolerance into accepting MingZhu as the second wife. Through her meditation days, HuiXin believes in forgiveness towards the actions of AhYi and YanXi for amending her relationship with TianDing. Relations *Sons: Lin Zhi Ming, Liu Tian Ding *Daughters-in-law: Wu Jia Yun, Wang Yan Xi *Mother-in-law: Yang Ah Mei *Step-son: Lin Zhi Wen *Step-daughter: Lin Shan Shan, Ceng Kai Xin *Sister-wife: Yao Ming Zhu *Step son-in-law: Jin Yong Jian *Step nephew: Zhan Wei Kai Friends *He Xin Di *Li Bao Na *Lin Xiao Ke *Wu Guo Hui *Ceng Mei Ru *Wu Jia Xuan *Wu Jia Wen *Wu Jia Long *Zhou Rui Yan *Zhou Yong Cheng *Zhou Yong Qi *Liu Ah Yi (ex-enemy) *Wang Shi Chang Enemies *Ye Li Mei, Jiang Hong Jie (archenemies) *Zhang Zheng Hao *Cai Yun Ru *Ni Xiao Xin *Zhao Tian Yu History HuiXin first appeared in episode 2, she motivated ZhiMing with starting his own family after he reluctantly agreed with following the arranged dates by AhMei. While meeting JiaYun for the first time, HuiXin disapproved of her for engaging romantically with ZhiMing and instead, she eagerly intended her son to reconcile with XinDi, who returned after recovering from her illness. Infuriated with JiaYun for bringing in unnecessary tensions for LinFamily, HuiXin becomes unforgiving towards JiaYun for signing the with ZhiMing. But with persuasion from her family and XinDi, HuiXin finally accepted the marriage between ZhiMing and JiaYun, where the latter strived hard to prove herself after their relationship becomes a confirmed truth. Once JiaYun becomes part of the family, HuiXin defends the reputation of JiaYun from getting ruined at the hands of YueXia and YunRu. While rejoicing after JiaYun had expected the first child of ZhiMing, a heartbroken HuiXin decides to depart from LinFamily after being accused for having affairs with her ex-boyfriend and spending her time to practice meditation. (episode 2-51) HuiXin returned in episode 98, where she ended up entrusting ZhiMing with saving the lives of JiaYun and ZhiWen after they were almost killed at the hands of YunRu and HuiXin attempts to comfort a saddened MingZhu. Hearing from QingLong that ZhiMing was gravely wounded during the personal confrontation with LiMei, a devastated HuiXin ended providing JiaYun with emotional support and later, HuiXin realized TianDing had remained alive and after forgoing her hatred towards AhYi with the words from AhMei and JiaYun, HuiXin achieved her desires of reuniting with TianDing and was displeased of the mockery comments from MingZhu. As JiaYun favoured with forgiving the past actions of YanXi, HuiXin personally organised the marriage between TianDing and YanXi. Before returning to practice meditation, HuiXin attempts to comfort a devastated YanXi regarding the apparent death of TianDing. (episode 98-157) Trivia N/A Category:Lin Family Category:Allies Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Affluent Daughter-in-laws